Good Cop Dead Cop
Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6) is the sixth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a Grimsborough Detective named Ed Dunkin, who was found dead in the Queen Street Subway station. The killer was the victim's partner, Harry Landry, who killed Ed because he couldn't watch the victim ruin his career by associating with dodgy characters like Angel Martinez, Zeus and Freddie Whitmore. When all evidence pointed towards Landry, he admitted to killing his partner and declared himself guilty. Since he admitted to the crime before Judge Hall, he was only given a 4 year jail sentence with parole eligibility in 2 years. Victim *'Ed Dunkin ' (this Grimsbrough cop was shot to death in a subway station) Murder Weapon *'Police Gun' Killer *'Harry Landry' Suspects Suspect 1 (Harry Landry).png|Harry Landry Suspect 2 (Angel Martinez).png|Angel Martinez Suspect 3 (Zeus).png|Zeus Suspect 4 (Ginger).png|Ginger Suspect 5 (Freddie Whitmore).png|Freddie Whitmore Killer's Profile *The killer is 6'3" tall. *The killer is a man. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has a bruise on their face. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes good-cop-dead-cop-crime-scence-1.png|Subway Platform Subway Seats.jpg|Subway Seats Tercer Piso.JPG|Third Floor Ed Desk.jpg|Ed Desk Riverbed.jpg|Riverbed Submerged Car.jpg|Submerged Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clues: Garbage Bag, Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's body. (18:00:00) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Angel Martinez about his ties to the victim. *Talk to Harry Landry, the victim's partner. *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Arrest Form) *Interrogate Zeus about his ties to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate the prostitute who saw the killer. *Investigate Riverbed. (Clue: Police Gun) *Analyze Police Gun. (06:00:00) *Examine Police Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Ask Harry about the other suspects. *Investigate Subway Seats. (Clue: Betting Ticket) *Examine Betting Ticket. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Ask Freddie Whitmore about his ties to the victim. *Investigate Ed's Desk. (Clues: Drawer, Phone Number) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Cigarette Pack) *Ask Martinez about his dogfights. *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Zeus about the phone number found on Ed's desk. *Confront Harry with the proof about Ed's shady business. *Go to Chapter 3. (3 Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Submerged Car. (Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *See what's the matter with Angel Martinez. *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clue: Puppy) *Examine Puppy. (Result: Tattoo Number) *Analyze Tattoo Number. (03:00:00) *Update Martinez about his puppy. (Reward: 5000 coins) *See what's the matter with Zeus. *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Metallic Drawer) *Examine Metallic Drawer. (Result: Torn Necktie) *Examine Torn Necktie. (Result: Tie) *Give Zeus his tie back. (Reward: Flash Glasses) *Help Ginger. *Investigate Riverbed. (Clue: Crocodile Skin Bag) *Examine Crocodile Skin Bag. (Result: Blue Flamingo Club Card) *Return her bag to Ginger. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *This case and Corpse in a Garden are the only cases in which none of the killer's profiles is seen on the suspects' profiles specifically (besides the information that is always seen). *This case and The Dockyard Killer are the only cases which require 5 steps to complete Chapter 3. *This case's title may be an allusion to the 2006 Canadian dark-comedy thriller film Bon Cop, Bad Cop. *In the crime scene "Third Floor", the pizza box marked "Pretty Pizza" is clearly a reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. **Interestingly, a cigarette company called "Pretty Lights" was also mentioned in the case, which is another obvious reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases